You're The Flower For Me
by Monalex Potter
Summary: Es una traducción de un Fic Original de la autora MissSugarQuill. James es popular, Lily definitivamente no lo es. James es famoso, Lily no es conocida. Ellos son diferentes, entonces ¿Cómo se juntaron? ¿Por qué vino James y dijo Hola?
1. Alicia en el País de las Maravillas

1- Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.  
  
Lily Evans es lista. Pero nadie lo sabe. Es creativa. Pero tampoco nadie lo sabe. Lily es tímida e impopular para todos, es lista y bonita pero nadie le pone la más mínima atención.  
  
Ella tiene un largo cabello rojo oscuro que le llega hasta su espalda en rizos y unos hermosos ojos verdes que siempre expresan lo que sienten, brillan cuando esta feliz y caen como verdes lagunas cuando esta deprimida.  
  
Ella no era una adolescente normal, es una bruja de quinceaños que recientemente fue hecha prefecta de su Casa Gryffindor en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el lugar en el cual nadie la conoce.  
  
En efecto, la hermosa bruja sospecha que las únicas personas que la conocen son los maestros, por sus excelentes calificaciones y tal vez sus compañeras del dormitorio...  
  
Ella no tiene amigos, pero siempre esta Miranda, su gata blanca y negra. Además a Lily no le importa no tener amigos, le encanta pasar tiempo con su gata, haciendo su tarea o escribiendo historias.  
  
Ella tiene otro amigo aparte de Miranda, su diario. Esa era la única cosa en la cual Lily puede expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos y secretos.  
  
Ahora, si Lily Evans era impopular, tímida, lista y una hermosa bruja. James Potter no lo era, él es el chico más popular de la escuela y también estrella de Quidditch. Es el líder de su grupo, llamados los Merodeadores, el cual esta formado por James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Lily es una de las chicas que no se sonrojan y se ríen como tontas cuando se ve o menciona a James Potter. Probablemente ella es la ÚNICA chica que no lo hace cuando se habla de el. Las chicas en su dormitorio siempre sueñan con el, en lo cual Lily no tiene intención de hacer.  
  
James tiene un cabello muy desordenado sin importar que es le que haga para arreglarlo. Y unos hermosos ojos cafés que hacían que la mayoría de las chicas se derritan al verlos. Pero no Lily.  
  
No era que lo odiará o algo así, pero es que ella no ve nada grandioso acerca de el. El era un mago común y corriente en Hogwarts. Lo único que lo distinguía de los demás era su talento en Quidditch.  
  
Además James era conocido por NO haber tenido ninguna novia. Por lo cual Lily le tiene respeto. El no usa a las chicas, como su mejor amigo, Sirius Black. Todos los Merodeadores son populares a excepción de Peter.  
  
Ellos son conocidos por hacer las más grandes bromas, especialmente a los Slytherins. Y su Slytherin favorito para probar sus nuevas bromas es Severus Snape.  
  
Bueno, pues es una noche muy tormentosa y muchas personas se habían ido a los dormitorios, pero algunos se quedaron en la Sala-Común. Algunos como los Merodeadores y Lily.  
  
Lily estaba leyendo un libro, mientras los Merodeadores trabajaban sobre el Mapa del Merodeador.  
  
Mientras los cuatro chicos trabajaban, James no pudo evitar notar a la hermosa pelirroja sentada en el suelo en frente del fuego cálido de la chimenea, leyendo un libro.  
  
"Hey, ¿Quién es ella?" James susurro apuntando a Lily.  
  
"Esa es Lily Evans," Remus le susurro también,"Ella es Prefecta, ¿No lo sabías?"  
  
"No," James contesto en voz baja, viendo a Lily,"Creo que iré a hablar con ella..."  
  
Camino hacia Lily y se sentó a su lado, "Hey."  
  
Lily lo miró, primero se quedo paralizada, pero luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "Hola..."  
  
James quedo enormemente reconfortado. Al menos ella no era como las otras chicas, quienes se ríen como tontas y se sonrojan cuando el trata de hablar con ellas. Es por eso que no tiene amigas, son muy difíciles de tratar.  
  
Lily esta actuando muy simpática. Ella no estaba saltando por dentro por que quisiera a James, ella estaba saltando por dentro por que ALGUIEN le habló. Y esa persona es nada más y nada menos que el chico más popular de Hogwarts.  
  
Pero ella no podía dejar de pensar POR QUE. Digo, ella ha sido ignorada por más de cuatro años, ¡¿Por qué ahora querría hablar con ella?!  
  
"Ummm...Yo soy James Potter," dijo James, sabiendo que eso sería totalmente normal excepto por que TODO Hogwarts lo conoce.  
  
"Hola...Yo soy Lily Evans," dijo tímidamente Lily, antes de ver su libro de nuevo.  
  
"Uhhh, ¿De qué es ese libro que lees?" dijo James tratando de iniciar una conversación.  
  
Lily lo miro sorprendida, "Oh, es Alicia en el País de las Maravillas."  
  
"¿En verdad? ¿De qué se trata?" pregunto James, interesado.  
  
Lily le dirigió una mirada divertida.  
  
"Ummm...Te diré la historia, pero primero sentémonos en el sillón...es más cómodo que estar aquí..." Lily después de un momento reaccionó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo.  
  
James no se dio cuenta de eso, "Esta bien, vamos."  
  
El fue hacía el sillón y se sentó. Le tomó tiempo a Lily sentarse por que se sentía rara y se pregunto por que James querría hablar con ella, y por que él estaría interesado en un libro MUGGLE. Es muy confuso para ella.  
  
Lily se sentó en el sillón y empezó a respirar tranquilamente, luego volteo a ver a James. Ellos estaban sentados, cerca de medio metro de distancia, el uno del otro.  
  
"Bueno, es acerca de esta niña muggle llamada Alicia..." Lily empezó tímidamente, pero James le corto el relato inesperadamente. El tenía la curiosidad de como matar 100 gatos.  
  
"Ooooh, ¿Qué edad tiene ella?" le pregunto interesado.  
  
Lily pensó por un momento, "Ummm...probablemente unos ocho."  
  
(N/A: Yo nunca he leído el libro de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Yo nadamas he visto la película y no menciona cuantos años tiene Alicia. Entonces yo nadamas supongo.)  
  
"Esta bien, entonces..." dijo suavemente James.  
  
"Yeah, y Alicia ve este conejo y..." Lily le dijo toda la historia a James.  
  
De paso, Lily tenía que explicarle a James alguna que otra cosa MUGGLE, y ocasionalmente le dijo a James que era una historia MUGGLE...  
  
Pero era divertido. Lily ya no es tan tímida, y James contaba bromas con el paso del tiempo, que la hacen reírse.  
  
"...Y ella se despertó y encontró que todo esto era un sueño," concluyo Lily.  
  
James la miro intensamente y luego exclamo al escuchar el final.  
  
"Oh Dios mío, ¡¿Todo ese tiempo y era solo un SUEÑO?!" dijo obviamente decepcionado.  
  
Lily se río.  
  
"¿Cómo sabes toda la historia cuando llevas la mitad leído?" pregunto James, apuntando a la marca del libro, que le decía que Lily solamente iba a la mitad.  
  
"Ya lo leí cuatro veces, este es mi quinto," dijo Lily sonriendo. Los dos se habían hecho amigos.  
  
"Ooooh," dijo James de una manera comprensible.  
  
Remus, Sirius y Peter los habían estado viendo a los dos.  
  
"¿Amor?" pregunto Remus, viendo como se veían James y Lily. El sonrío.  
  
"Nah, yo apuesto que ellos no pueden mantener sus manos lejos del otro, excepto que...ellos tienen que," Sirius se empezó a reír y Remus lo veía incrédulo.  
  
"Oh no, hay vienen," dijo Peter de una manera cobarde, Sirius dejo de reírse y él y Remus buscaron a Lily y James. Peter estaba en lo correcto. Ellos venían.  
  
"Yeah, Lils, este es Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Ustedes chicos, esta es Lily Evans," dijo James al llegar con sus amigos.  
  
"Hola..." dijo Lily timidamente.  
  
"Hey Lily," sonrío Remus.  
  
"Oy," dijo Sirius casualmente, tratando de no reírse.  
  
"Hola," dijo Peter atrás de ellos.  
  
"Ummm, gusto en conocerlos chicos," dijo calmadamente Lily, tratando de no verlos a la cara,"Mejor yo me voy a la cama, supongo que los veré más tarde..."  
  
"¡Adiós Lils!" dijo James después de ella. El estaba muy feliz de encontrar a una chica que no se sonrojara, no se riera como tonta y no se quedará callada al verlo.  
  
"Los veo después."  
  
"Oy, ¡Owww! ¡Digo, Adiós!" dijo Sirius sobándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza donde Remus le había pegado.  
  
"A...adiós."  
  
Lily subió a su dormitorio y silenciosamente se acostó en su cama, sonriendo al ir a dormir.  
  
Finalmente tiene amigos. 


	2. No te Eches la Culpa

2- No te Eches la Culpa.  
  
Lily despertó a la mañana siguiente muy adormilada y le vino a la mente un horrible pensamiento.  
  
¿Qué si todo fue un sueño?  
  
Su libro de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas estaba encima de su mesa y esa la tranquilizo un poco, pero no se sentía segura acerca de eso.  
  
Lily volteo a ver el reloj. ¡8:30!  
  
Ella se apresuro a salir de la cama para entrar al baño, 10 minutos después, ella venía con su uniforme puesto y su cabello mojado.  
  
"Druness," dijo Lily rápidamente, apuntando su varita a su cabello, para cuando Lily guardo sus libros en su mochila y bajo a la Sala Común, su cabello ya estaba seco.  
  
Por traer tanta prisa, choco contra alguien, al intentar pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.  
  
"Pe...perdón." se disculpo Lily, volteando a ver a quien había golpeado.  
  
"Hey Lily," sonrío James. Lily podía morir de felicidad. Entonces no fue un sueño después de todo.  
  
"Ho...hola James," dijo Lily, respirando un poco recuperando fuerzas.  
  
"¿Cuál es la prisa?" pregunto James, tomando su mochila.  
  
"Gracias-Clases," dijo Lily entrecortadamente.  
  
"¿Dormida? yo también lo hice, pero creo que Sirius pudo haberme despertado," dijo James entornando los ojos, hasta que los 2 empezaron a correr al Gran Comedor.  
  
Lily sonrío nerviosamente al entrar al Gran Comedor. Todos los veían a los dos, y Lily se sintió sonrojar.  
  
¿Quién era esta chica pelirroja y que hacia con el famoso James Potter?  
  
Las chicas vieron de muy mala manera a Lily hasta llegar esta a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde trato de esconderse lo mejor posible. James le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda, a Lily para reconfortarla.  
  
El día paso lentamente, en clases, las chicas la miraban de muy mala manera, mientras los chicos observaban a James y Lily preguntándose que pasaba entre ellos.  
  
Lily respiro profundamente en su última clase, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, al fin se terminaron las clases. Hoy habían visto a los Hipogrifos, aunque eran un poco tenebrosos.  
  
Ella camino lentamente por el corredor, pensando en su gloriosa vida en la cual nadie la conocía, su tranquila vida con Miranda y solo Miranda.  
  
¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciega? Ella debió haber pensado en lo que podría pasar si se hacia amiga de James Potter, el chico más popular de la escuela.  
  
Pero antes de que Lily pudiera seguir pensando en más, ya estaba en la esquina de un corredor rodeada por un grupo de chicas.  
  
Lily sabía quienes eran. Todas ellas eran chicas rubias de Hufflepuff, quienes hicieron un Club de Fans de James Potter. Su líder Saran Hargan, quien continuamente le coqueteaba a James y a tratado de atraer su atención por 3 años.  
  
"¿Qué ahí entre James y tu?" demando Saran, viendo muy peligrosa. Ella estaba enojada, eso era seguro.  
  
"Na...nada," contesto Lily, viendo nerviosa a los otros miembros del Club de Fans que la tenían rodeada, "Nosotros solo somos amigos."  
  
"Yeah, bien ninguna chica se hace amida de James sin haber hablado conmigo primero, acerca de eso," gruño Saran.  
  
**Punto de Vista Merodeadora**  
  
"¡Los Hipogrifos son las criaturas mas sorprendentes!" dijo Sirius saltando en el corredor felizmente.  
  
James y Remus se reían del comportamiento de Sirius, eso fue, entes de que chocaran con Snape y Malfoy.  
  
Bueno, si HABÍA una persona que sabía que Lily existía antes de que ella conociera a James y ese era Snape. El había sentido hacia ella una pequeña atracción, con su cabello rizado-pelirrojo y esos hermosos ojos verdes.  
  
"Oh Snivellus," dijo Sirius felizmente.  
  
Snape vio a Sirius, "Piérdete Black."  
  
"Pediones Snapey Wapey, mira, yo conozco Hogwarts muy bien y no me puedo perder fácilmente," dijo Sirius en cierto tono de burla y de aflicción, "¡Adiós, cabello grasiento!"  
  
El se despidió de Malfoy con un movimiento de mano, el cual en ese momento tosió el aludido, y se fue felizmente, probablemente para ir y tener su sesión de besuqueos usual con su ahora novia.  
  
James y Snape se miraron con odio al uno al otro, antes de caminar en diferentes direcciones.  
  
"Odio a Snape," dijo James entre dientes.  
  
"Whoa, fácil Cornamenta," dijo Remus, "Todos le odiamos pero no te enojes mucho..."  
  
James tomo un profundo respiro y siguió caminando.  
  
James y Remus caminaban a la Torre de Gryffindor cuando Dumbledore los vio.  
  
"Hola Profesor," dijo James felizmente.  
  
"Hola Señor Potter, Señor Lupin," Dumbledore se veía muy serio, lo cual era una muy mala señal.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Remus, notando inmediatamente que Dumbledore no se veía tan feliz como siempre.  
  
"A la Señorita Evans le gustaría verlos," contesto Dumbledore, "Síganme."  
  
James y Remus se vieron extrañados y después corrieron tras de Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore no dijo mucho, solo hizo que los chicos lo siguieran por dentro de Hogwarts, donde las chicas se pusieron felices de ver al famoso James Potter, finalmente James le pregunto a Dumbledore la pregunta que había estado formulándose en su mente.  
  
"¿Profesor, donde esta Lily?"  
  
"En la Enfermería," dijo Dumbledore.  
  
James tomo esto como MUY malas noticias.  
  
El no dijo nada mas, mientras el y Remus seguían a Dumbledore.  
  
Cuando finalmente llegaron a la Enfermería, Dumbledore fue a hablar con la nueva empleada Madam Pomfrey mientras James y Remus iban con Lily.  
  
Lily estaba en muy mal estado, tenía moretones de pies a cabeza y tenía cortadas por todas partes, además su hombro estaba vendado.  
  
"Oh Dios mío," grito Remus.  
  
"Lily, ¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto James preocupado.  
  
Lily abrió sus ojos y sonrió un poco.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Lily no mientas," dijo Remus temeroso.  
  
"Tienes razón," Lily respiró dolorosamente, "Me duele todo"  
  
"¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?" preguntó James preocupado.  
  
"Porque sino lo estoy, probablemente me mataría a mi misma," Lily tomó un fuerte respiro y dio un pequeño grito de dolor al voltearse al otro lado.  
  
Descontando cuan preocupado estaba, James sonrió, Lily DEFINITIVAMENTE no era una chica tímida una vez la conoces.  
  
"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Remus, viendo a Lily de arriba abajo.  
  
"Oh," respiró Lily, "James, tu Club de Fans, ellas vinieron y....."  
  
Mientras James oía, su corazón se detuvo.  
  
Todo fue su culpa. 


	3. La Venganza es tan Dulce como la Nieve

3- La Venganza es tan Dulce como la Nieve.

"¡¿En realidad si la golpearon?!" pregunto Sirius incrédulo por quinceava vez.

"Yup," dijo James despreocupadamente, tratando de contener su enojo. Lo que el realmente quería hacer era forzarse en poner toda la culpa en las rubias. Después de todo ¡¿La culpa de que Lily estuviera lastimada ERA de ellas, no es así?!

"Pobre Lily," suspiro Remus, pensando en su amiga pelirroja.

Era la mañana siguiente, Lily había pasado la noche entera en la Enfermería mientras James no dormía muy bien.

"Es hora de una broma," el enojo de Sirius desapareció y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su cara.

La cara de James se convirtió en una sonrisa también, a la vez tratando de pensar en algo bueno.

"¡Oh, ya se!" exclamo Remus. Tan callado como es, él ES un merodeador después de todo, y él también tiene la reputación de tener muchas detenciones y hacer muchas bromas.

"¿Yeah?" soltó Sirius, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué tal si tomamos sus Diarios y los pegamos por todo el Gran Comedor?" sugirió Remus con un brillo malvado en sus ojos.

"Eso sería bueno, pero quien sabe lo que escriban en sus Diarios. De seguro será algo acerca de NOSOTROS, ¿Y quien sería el avergonzado entonces?" dijo James estremeciéndose.

"Oh, yeah."

"¿Qué tal si hacemos una broma para todas las rubias en el Gran Comedor?" sugirió Sirius.

James negó con su cabeza, "Nah, nosotros nada mas queremos atraparlas a ELLAS, no a todas las demás rubias..."

Todos ellas pensaron por un momento.

"¡Ya se! ¡Una poción de la verdad, una para hacer que digan todos sus secretos, y también podemos decolorarles el cabello a azul o verde, y cambiar sus ropas en diferentes colores!" exclamo Remus.

"¡Bien hecho, Lunático!" dijo Sirius divertido, dándole los cinco a Remus, "¿James?"

James sonrío, "Esa es una excelente idea..."

Enfermería

"Madam Pomfrey, estoy BIEN, ¿Por favor puedo irme ya?" suplico Lily; prácticamente de rodillas.

"Usted necesita mucho descanso, Señorita Evans. Ya la tendría que haberla dejado salir, pero usted no durmió nada en toda la noche de ayer."

Lily puso mala cara. No era su culpa de que ella hubiera estado tan confundida y lastimada que no hubiera podido dormir la otra noche.

"Ahora, no quiero otra palabra de usted. Regrese a la cama, y yo le dejare tener algunos visitantes," dijo Madam Pomfrey antes de irse.

Normalmente, Lily no se preocuparía de lo que Madam Pomfrey dijera acerca de las visitas, nadie la visitaba a ella, nadie además de ese chico, Severus Snape de Slytherin...

Pero ahora era diferente, ella tiene algunos amigos, quienes además resultan ser los chicos más populares de Hogwarts.

¡Gente es comida! pensó Lily feliz. ¡Comida Decente!

En ese momento James, Sirius y Remus entraron al cuarto, jadeando. Tenían los ojos brillantes, mejillas ruborizadas y sonrisas en sus caras.

"Esta mañana, pienso que ustedes están felices," dijo Lily sonriendo, "¿¡Trajeron algo de comida con ustedes?! ¡La comida de la Enfermería me esta volviendo loca! Me voy a morir de hambre, pero además Madam Pomfrey no me deja salir. ¡Ugh! Ella a veces es tan significativa como una serpiente."

"No más Lily tímida, nunca mas," dijo sonriendo James, dejándose caer en la cama.

"¡Ow! ¡James, esa era mi pierna!" dijo llorando Lily.

"Oops, lo siento Lily," dijo James apresurado, levantándose de su cama.

"Yeah, te trajimos algo de comer,"dijo Sirius sonriendo, "Nosotros hemos tenido experiencias con la comida de la Enfermería."

"¿En verdad?" dijo Lily, tomando un pan y una manzana de Sirius, "Entiendo acerca de James y tu pues juegan Quidditch y todo eso, pero ¿Y Remus?"

Remus se puso pálido. Si hemos de decir la verdad, el había estado en la Enfermería por su problema de Hombre-Lobo.

"Rem se enferma con regularidad," respondió James rápidamente, "¿No es cierto, Remus?"

Remus trago saliva y asintió lentamente.

"Como decíamos, tenemos que hacerles una broma a esas rubias pretenciosas que tuvieron una pequeña 'platica' contigo," dijo Sirius cambiando de tema rápido.

"Genial," Lily metió descuidadamente el último pedazo de pan en su boca y tomo un poco de jugo de calabaza, "¿De que se trata?"

"No hables con la boca llena," dijo James advirtiéndole.

"¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Mi madre?" pregunto Lily, pero se detuvo a tragar comida.

"Les teñiremos el cabello, también que tomen una poción de la verdad y cambiaremos sus ropas en diferentes colores," respondió Remus cuando Lily había acabado de comer.

"Genial," comento Lily, tomando, un gran pedazo de manzana, "Aunque yo estaba pensando que hicieran algo con su maquillaje..."

Ella sonrío maliciosamente, y otra vez, James pensó en la otra Lily Evans que el había conocido hace 2 días. Ella era muy tímida, y ahora...bueno, era pura maldad.

"¿Qué podemos hacer con su maquillaje?" pregunto James cautelosamente.

Lily se encogió de hombros, "Hagan que se pongan alguna poción peligrosa en lugar del pinta uñas, o hagan que se pongan algo asqueroso en lugar del pinta labios."

"¡Muy bien, incluiremos eso también!" exclamo Sirius, emocionado por la nueva broma, "¡Finalmente, una broma grande! No teníamos ninguna que poner desde hace semanas, ¡y ahora es todo gracias a ti que podemos poner una!"

Lily sonrío, "No hay problema."

Sirius y Remus sonrieron tímidamente, pero James se sentía horrible. Ellos estaban haciendo a Lily sentirse bien acerca de golpear a alguien.

"Ustedes tres salgan ya, la Señorita Evans necesita descanso," Madam Pomfrey apareció y les hablo cortante a los chicos.

Lily escondió inmediatamente la manzana atrás de su espalda y los tres merodeadores voltearon con miradas inocentes.

"Esta bien, y nos vamos," dijo Sirius dulcemente.

"Un segundo," dijo Lily y empujo a James hacia ella, "Me traes un poco de comida para la merienda," le susurro en el oído.

James sonrío y asintió.

Ellos salieron de la Enfermería, y Lily decidió tomar una siesta para que le ayudara a pasar el tiempo.

"¿Qué dijo Lily?" pregunto maliciosamente Sirius, mientras caminaban hacia Herbología.

James los miro un poco raro, "Ella solo quería que le llevara comida para la merienda."

"Aww...," Sirius y Remus se veían sumamente decepcionados, y James los veía sospechosamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?" pregunto James curioso.

"Nada," respondió Remus rápidamente.

James volvió su mirada a Sirius e inmediatamente supo de que se trataba todo eso.

"¿Piensas que le gusto?" pregunto James impactado.

Sirius sonrío y asintió.

"Bueno, ¡Yo no!" dijo James indignado, "Somos solo amigos. Por Dios Santo, tu has visto como ella no se vuelve loca cuando me acerco a ella."

El camino con la cabeza en alto, y choco con una chica de cabello castaño, quien empezó a sonrojarse y chillar cuando James le dio una sonrisa para disculparse.

Sirius y Remus veían esto desde lejos.

"Lily es especial," comento Sirius, todavía viendo el lugar en el que James golpeo a la chica de cabello castaño.

Remus vio a su amigo con curiosidad.

"No, yo no la quiero ni nada," agrego Sirius cortante, "Quiero decir, la quiero pero nada mas como amiga. Ella es especial por que no se pone toda rara cuando James habla con ella. La MAYORÍA de las mujeres de todo Hogwarts se ponen a reír tontamente cuando James esta cerca. Por Dios Santo, hasta las de PRIMERO año se sonrojan cuando James camina en el mismo corredor que ellas."

"Me pregunto como le hace James para soportar todo eso," dijo Remus pensativo, "Si fuera a mi, ya me hubiera muerto. Como quiera, ¿Cómo esta Ely?"

Sirius se encogió de hombros, "Termine con ella."

Los ojos de Remus si abrieron al máximo, "¿Tan pronto? Pero si solamente has salido con ella desde ayer."

Sirius sonrío, "Ya se, pero ella es terrible besando, me di cuenta durante nuestra sesión de besuqueos, después del encuentro con Snape."

Remus movió su cabeza negativamente, "Sirius, tienes que dejar de jugar con las mujeres así."

"Oh bueno. Solamente no te dejes llevar por su belleza, ella es TERRIBLE besando, puro babear y sentimental," Sirius se estremeció.

Remus puso cara de disgusto, "Mucha información."

Después

"Muy bien, es tiempo de trabajar en nuestra broma para esas rubias," dijo James, sintiendo como su enojo aumentaba consoló decir esas palabras.

Sirius y Remus asintieron.

"Entonces empecemos."

Y los Merodeadores empezaron el trabajo.

¡Al Día Siguiente!

Lo primero que hizo Lily en la mañana fue salir de la Enfermería, feliz de salir al fin de ahí. Los moretones y las cortadas desaparecieron y su hombro estaba sano. Se sentía libre.

Había otra cosa que ella sentía que había dejado. Ya no era tímida como antes. Lily sentía que podía hablar con cualquiera y hacer cualquier cosa. Haber sido golpeada por Saran Hargan y el otro resto de rubias en verdad había re-creado a Lily Evans.

Cuando Lily entro al salón, les dedico una gran sonrisa a todos. Generalmente, ella no hubiera SOÑADO con hacer eso, pero se sintió capaz de hacerlo y quería demostrarles a todos los demás que ella SI existía.

Los maestros le sonrieron de vuelta, y uno que otro muchacho también le sonrió de vuelta. A Lily eso le hizo sentirse bien consigo misma, ella no esperaba ninguna reacción de las muchachas. Ellas todavía estaban en la etapa de verle feo.

Ella se sentó en su asiento y noto que los Merodeadores no estaban ahí. Se sintió sola, ella quería hablar con sus nuevos-amigos.

Una lechuza dejo una nota para ella, Lily la tomo sorprendida, deseando que fuera de sus padres.

_Queridísima Lillian,_

Te vez hermosa hoy, pero tu siempre luces hermosa. ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo en pociones?

-Con amor, Severus Snape.

Lily se estremeció. Severus siempre había tenido una pequeña atracción hacia Lily, y ella había tomado esto un poco amistoso, por que ella no tenía amigos entonces.

Pero ella REALMENTE no quería a Snape. El es un Slytherin, y ahora ella pertenece a James y Co; quienes son ahora sus amigos...

Lily negando con la cabeza tomo su pluma, lista para responderle a Snape, cuando mágicamente apareció una nota, abajo del mensaje de Snape.

_Lo siento Snivellus, pero ella ya se va a sentar conmigo en Pociones._

-Potter.  
  
Lily volteo sorprendida, y vio a James con su varita afuera.

"Hey, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" pregunto Lily curiosa.

James sonrió tímidamente, "Puedes encontrar cosas muy padres en Hogsmeade. Como quiera, no tienes que sentarte conmigo, solo pensé que necesitabas alguna ayuda por que se veía que no querías sentarte con nariz-gancho."

Lily le sonrío de vuelta, aunque podía sentir a todo el Gran Comedor mirándole a ella, "Nah esta bien, me sentare contigo. No quiero sentarme con él. Él es muy tenebroso..."

James se río un poco, y Lily pensó en lo bien que se veía cuando reía.

Él se sentó en el asiento siguiente de Lily y los dos empezaron a comer el desayuno.

Durante eso, Remus y Sirius se les unieron, y James paro de comer de repente y sonrió abiertamente.

"Hey, finalmente vienen ellas."

Los cuatro voltearon a las puertas del Gran Comedor, y vieron a las rubias pertenecientes al Club de Fans de James Potter.

Lily inmediatamente se soltó a reír, como todos los demás le hicieron.

Era una vista que contemplar, y las cosas que decían se oían por todo el salón...

°°°°°°°°°°° Notas de Autora-Traductora °°°°°°°°°

Lo siento mucho, por el atraso en la traducción pero es que me tienen que comprender, también tengo vida y como toda muchacha joven tengo que ir al COLEGIO, ya quisiera yo no ir pero que mas se le da y tampoco ayuda que los maestros te encarguen montones de tareas para no dejarte hacer nada mas en la tarde y te acuerdes de tus "DULCES" maestros en las tardes en pena, cuando haces las tareas. Hey me gusto esta frase "En las tarde en pena cuando haces las tareas." Se aplica perfecto a mi y mis "MUY QUERIDOS" maestros.

Bueno como iba diciendo estos pasados meses de MARZO y ABRIL, han sido horribles desde mi punto de vista claro, miren dejen les cuento mi hermoso itinerario de los últimos meses, pues primero las promociones de las PREPAS en mi Colegio; luego las clases, tareas, proyectos, trabajos y sabe Dios que cosas más y luego para colmo los exámenes, mis "MUY QUERIDOS EXÁMENES" ¿Cómo vivir sin ellos? me pregunto yo. Ha y agréguenle a eso que tus padres no te dejan conectarte hasta muy tarde, pues tienes que dormir adecuadamente y que tus hermanos y padres, casi creo que planean un complot para no dejarme estar el tiempo necesario en la computadora por que no nada mas están contentos con conectarse sino también con dejarte poco tiempo a ti, y te tomen el tiempo para desconectarte. ¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTO ES FRUSTRANTE!!!!!!

Pero bueno prometo que la siguiente actualización va a ser mas pronto, voy a tratar de ponerme a trabajar mas en esto, como bajar un capítulo por semana o algo así. Pero ya no lo voy a dejar tan abandonado. Es que además de todo me tengo que concentrar mucho para traducirlo bien y que se entienda, pues yo se que dice perfectamente en Ingles, pero de ahí a traducirlo, es mas difícil pues tengo que encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no puedo traducirlo al pie de la letra, pero bueno, yo me encomendé esta tarea hacía que la seguiré hasta terminarla. Y quien sabe si traduzco bien este FIC puede que sigua traduciendo más, siempre y cuando ustedes den la respectiva aprobación a mis traducciones, osea a esta. Si les gusta como traduzco, al final de este FIC, díganme para continuar traduciendo.

Bueno quisiera que me den su opinión acerca de lo que llevo traducido, cuales son mis errores, en que puedo mejorar, y en que estoy bien. Bueno esto va especialmente a aquellos lectores que ya leyeron la historia en Ingles. Me gustaría saber su opinión.

Atte.

Monalex Potter.


	4. Hacerlo con Severus

4- Hacerlo con Severus.  
  
Las chicas rubias, que ya no eran rubias, vestían ropas de un rosa fuerte, verde fosforescente y azul cielo. Realmente esto no congeniaba con su extraño color de cabello.  
  
Algunas tenían su cabello azul brillante, mientras otras lo tenían verde fosforescente, Saran lo tenía morado con algunos rayos naranjas, y dos de las chicas tenían el cabello cambiándole el color constantemente.  
  
Debajo de sus coloridas ropas, no vestían el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero vestían como brasier cocos y faldas de pasto, que no eran verdes, pero del color del arcoiris.  
  
Y lo más gracioso era que parecía que ellas no lo notaban.  
  
"Oh, ese Severus Snape es tan guapo, no lo crees Renay?" dijo Isabella emborrachada. Mientras ellas decían todos sus secretos, que eran ecos en el y a fuera del Gran Comedor, estos salían a la luz como si estuvieran tomadas.  
  
Renay empezó a reír como tonta histéricamente, "Ya, aunque piensa no es tan guapo como Lucius," dijo indiferente, volviendo su mirada al mencionado Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Los Merodeadores se estaban riendo, todos se estaban riendo, a excepción de algunas personas. Pero el puro pensamiento de ¡ELLAS! ¡¿Queriendo a SNAPE y MALFOY?! Era horrible, para pensar en eso.  
  
"Ustedes chicaz están delirandonz," dijo indiferente Saran, "Ezs James Potter quien ez 'uapo."  
  
"Mmmm, ya," acordo Leanette con voz de tomada, "Uhuh, pero Sirius Black esh mas guapo, Mmmm."  
  
James y Sirius se tornaron pálidos, pero continuaron riendo de todas maneras. Lily era la que mas se reía de todos.  
  
"Nuh-uh, yo estoy de acuerdoshs con Izabellza, Sevvy ezzz elz unzicox guapo, Mmmm, el esh como un chico malo suponeshz sers," dijo Elly, riendo como tanta histéricamente. Al contrario, ella fue directa a plantarle un beso lleno de babas a Snape.  
  
"Oh Dios mío, ¡No puedo creer que ella haya besado a Snape!" Sirius se estremeció, pero sonrió, "Pero es una gran venganza."  
  
"Ustedes chicos son los maestros de las bromas," se río Lily, "No me e reído tanto en mucho tiempo."  
  
"Dios hace calor," se quejo Saran, se quito su ropa rosa y se sentó en la mesa de Hufflepuff, y comenzó a comer como una cerda.  
  
"Ey dame eso," dijo con regañona, tomando el pedazo de tostada del Hufflepuff de primer año.  
  
Leanette sonrío como idiota, mientras ella empezaba a vacilar alrededor, "Saran ama comer. Toma una poción al final del día para prevenirse de engordar."  
  
Ella les guiño un ojo a todos los demás que estaban en el Gran Comedor, haciendo que se rieran más fuerte.  
  
"Awww Leanette," empezó a hacer pucheros Saran, aventándole la orilla del pan a su amiga, "Soltaste mhi secreto."  
  
"Ezs mhi secreto también," dijo Renay indiferente. Riéndose como tonta y aventando su ropa (Verde Fosforescente) también, que revelaba su ahora- todos-los-colores-cambiante top de cocos, y su falda de pasto de colores.  
  
"Hey, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" le susurro Lily a James, tan rápido como pudo forzar las palabras por encima de sus risas.  
  
James sonrió, "Es un secreto."  
  
Lily le sonrío de vuelta y empezó a reír otra vez cuando Elly y Renay empezaron una pelea de gatos para ver quien tenía el trasero más grande.  
  
(N/A: Esta bien chicos, ya se que es horriblemente vergonzoso para las rubias pretenciosas, pero voy a tener que detenerlo. Awwww. = (, jajajaja. Pero no me detengo hasta más al rato...)  
  
"Chicas, chicas, deténganse. Sus traserozzz están grandes, ahora coman como los rinocerontes que son." dijo Saran áspera, aventando una pierna de pollo a la pelea de gatos.  
  
Elly salta a la mesa de Hufflepuff, asustando a todos para que se fueran, excepto por Saran y empezó a cantar.  
  
(A/N: Ya se que la tonada de esta canción todavía no se inventaba en ese tiempo, pero aguántenme)  
  
"Lo quiero hacer con Severus,  
el es guapo y el es súper,  
pero cuando se acerca a Evans,  
no hago mas que maldecir."  
  
Ella empezó a cantar como tomada, como si tuviera un Karaoke. Todos se rieron a excepción de los Slytherins y el grupo de rubias. Las rubias aplaudían y festejaban.  
  
"¡Vamos Saran, whoo!" Elly le aventó el supuesto micrófono (la pierna de pollo) a Saran, quien brinco a la mesa.  
  
"Entonces viene James Potter,  
la maravillosa estrella del Qudditch,  
con buenas calificaciones y una sonrisa hermosa,  
que me hace temblar de emoción."  
  
Las rubias gritaron y festejaron, mientras los demás reían, el desayuno quedo en el olvido. Hasta los maestros estaban mirando. "¡Leanette!" grito Elly. Leanette sonrió y se subió a la mesa, tirando algunos platos.  
  
"Pero entonces viene Sirius Black,  
cambiando de chica cada semana,  
y si el me sonríe a mi,  
bueno mis tobillos empiezan a temblar."  
  
"¡Vamos Renay!" grito Leanette, riendo tontamente.  
  
"Y Lucius tiene las sonrisa mas bella,  
y engominado cabello rubio,  
con esos ojos grises,  
no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo."  
  
Renay nunca fue buena para las canciones.  
  
"¡Ahora yo!" grito Isabella.  
  
"Yo lo quiero hacer con Severus,  
el es como un chico debe ser,  
Oh Sev, ¿Lo harías conmigo?"  
  
Lily pensó que se le podían romper sus costillas de tanto reír. Había que confiar que los Merodeadores iban a venir con algo así.  
  
Todas las rubias cantaron juntas:  
  
"Oh Sev, ¿Lo harías conmigo?"  
  
Snape se volvió todo rosa, mas porque la canción se trataba de el. Eso era tan humillante, y vio a Lily reírse junto con los Merodeadores. Eso le rompió el corazón...  
  
Finalmente dejaron de cantar. Sus brasieres de cocos y la falda de pasto se volvieron faldas grises y blusas blancas, su uniforme de Hogwarts. Sus ropas se convirtieron de vuelta en negro y su cabello se volvió rubio.  
  
Saran fue la primera en hablar.  
  
"¡Oh Dios mío no PUEDO creer que hiciera eso!" grito espantada, cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Toda la escuela se rió.  
  
"Vamos, salgamos de aquí," soltó Elly, apurándose por salir del Gran Comedor, seguida de cerca por sus amigas.  
  
Toda la escuela se volvió a Snape, ahora que las rubias se habían ido. Se había agachado a lo mas bajo de su silla y lo único que se veía era una frente rosa.  
  
"Oh Dios mío esa a sido la MEJOR broma que han puesto," le susurro Lily a James, sonriendo.  
  
"Yeah, hasta yo tengo que aceptar eso," sonrío James de vuelta. Todos ellos volvieron a sus desayunos.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°° Notas de Autora-Traductora °°°°°°°°°  
  
Bueno pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste pues me tarde en traducirlo, ¡Hasta me desvele en este! Espero que la parte en la que están cantando salga bien y le entiendan pues sinceramente no sabía como ponerla.  
  
Además quiero avisarles que a la mejor me voy a tardar en actualizar una semana, semana y media. Pues empiezo clases, y gracias a mis "MUY QUERIDOS MAESTROS" voy a tener exámenes llegando de la Semana Santa. Y me voy a concentrar en ellos. Ya que es mi último año de Secundaria.  
  
Oigan tengo una duda, ¿Como le hago para poner partes de canciones u estrofas, como poemas, sin que se corran y ocupen toda la pagina, y nada mas ocupen la parte izquierda de la hoja?  
  
Bueno espero les guste la historia y espero muchos reviews de su parte.  
  
Atte.  
  
Monalex Potter. 


	5. Cinta de Pociones

5- Cinta de Pociones  
  
Por el resto del día, Saran y su grupo estuvieron bien calladas y se mantenían alejadas de los demás. Se sentaban solas en la esquina, evitaban a todos y trabajaban calladas. Eso era una mejor en muchas maneras.  
  
Lily estaba muy feliz, y casi toda la escuela tuvo su día mas animado gracias a la broma, entonces podemos decir que Hogwarts tenía un día muy animado.  
  
Excepto para Snape, el actuaba exactamente de la manera que Saran Hargan y su grupo. Su amigo, Lucius Malfoy, también se calmo un poco ese día, por que ÉL había sido mencionado.  
  
Lily continuaba estando perfectamente feliz hasta pociones, recordando que ella nunca le había respondido a Snape su carta, en la cual le pedía sentarse con él. Oh tal vez, al él ya se le olvido, pues tenía otras cosas en su mente. Como lo que paso esa mañana.  
  
Desafortunadamente, nada ni nadie podía sacar a Lily de la mente de Snape, quien ya estaba sentado, con un lugar vacío e su lado, el cual señalo cuando Lily pasó.  
  
"Hola Lily," dijo Snape tratando de sonar feliz y calmado, "Siéntate, siéntate."  
  
Empujo la silla para ella, pero Lily tembló un poco y dijo, "Lo siento Severus, pero le prometí a James que me sentaría hoy con él."  
  
El corazón de Snape se detuvo y se partió en mil pedazos. James. James Potter. Su enemigo. El que le quito a Lily.  
  
"Oh claro," dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras, Lily se sintió terrible, pero se tranquilizó con el pensamiento de que tan siquiera no se iba a sentar con él. Se volteo hacia el escritorio donde estaba James y se sentó a su lado.  
  
Malfoy se deslizo en el asiento rechazado, aun lado de Snape, "Realmente no se lo que vez en ella, Severus," le dijo él muy sereno, "Lo admito no es fea, pero es una Sangre Sucia, eso podría arruinar realmente tu reputación. Y siendo amiga de ese Potter. Todo se acabo."  
  
Snape hizo una mueca al ver como Lily se reía de algún chiste que le contó James, Malfoy estaba en lo correcto. Pero el no podía dejar a Lily. No, él simplemente no podía.  
  
"Hoy vamos a mezclar la Cinta de Pociones," dijo el profesor muy rápido, "Alguien podría decirme, ¿qué es Cinta de Pociones?"  
  
El brazo de Snape se levanto tan rápido como un cohete. El es buenísimo en Pociones, pero después de lo que paso en la mañana, Snape no se atrevería a hablar, pero tenía que impresionar a Lily en todas las formas que se le ocurrieran.  
  
"Si, ¿Severus?" le pregunto él profesor.  
  
"Cinta de Pociones es la poción que sirve para que se muevan nuestras fotos," dijo Snape claramente.  
  
"Excelente, diez puntos para Slytherin" dijo el profesor, complacido.  
  
Snape sonrió muy satisfecho de si mismo y volteo hacia donde Lily, para ver sino se había enamorado perdidamente de él, pero para su gran desilusión, ella estaba soltando unas cuantas risillas tontas acerca de algo que James estaba dibujando.  
  
"Ahora que ya sabemos, que la Cinta de Pociones es extremadamente peligrosa de hacer, los voy a poner en parejas, hombre y mujer. Es sumamente afortunado que en esta clase hay la misma cantidad de alumnos, en ambos sexos. Yo pienso que sería muy importante para todos ustedes el mezclarse uno poco," el profesor volteo a ver a los Slytherins, "Entonces yo los acomodare."  
  
Todas las muchachas (excepto Lily) voltearon a ver a James admirándolo.¡¡¡ Ellas querían ser emparejadas con el!!!  
  
James vio a las mujer con nerviosismo, si lo emparejaban con ellas, el sabía que moriría. Lily era la única muchacha que no se inquietaba y hacia un escándalo cuando estaba con él.  
  
"Ahora, primeramente, él Señor Black y la Señorita Crean," él profesor dijo muy alto. Sirius resoplo aliviado, cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a trabajar con su novia.  
  
El profesor continúo con la lista hasta llegar al nombre de Lily. A Remus ya lo habían acomodado con un de las pocas Slytherin buenas.  
  
"Señorita Evans y..."  
  
James rezo por primera vez en su vida con tanta devoción hacia Dios, María, Jesús y a los santos que conocía y los que no él los invento, para poder estar con Lily, después de todo ella era su amiga y la única que no se ponía a reír como tonta y verlo con los ojos brillantes.  
  
Severus esperaba que leyeran su nombre después de Lily. Él necesitaba con ella, y demostrarle que no era otro tonto Slytherin, y tal vez se la ganaría.  
  
"...Señor Potter."  
  
El aire se lleno de desilusionados suspiros y llantos de las muchachas, y Snape se veía si Navidad se hubiera cancelado. (N/A: Yo leía esa línea en algún lado...tal vez en alguno de los libros de Harry Potter...jajajajaja)  
  
James y Lily se sonrieron mutuamente, no notando las miradas asesinas que le mandaban.  
  
Después de que todos fueron emparejados, el profesor trajo todos los ingredientes necesarios y les dijo que pusieran sus libros de texto en la página número 247 y que siguieran los pasos que venían ahí.  
  
Mientras Lily y James trabajaban, Lily encontró esto como una oportunidad perfecta para saber más de James.  
  
"¿Qué hacen tus padres?" pregunto Lily, agregando luciérnagas en el ya burbujeante caldero. James se quedo callado, y Lily le vio a través de ya humeante caldero de peltre, "¿James?"  
  
A Lily luego se le ocurrió que a la mejor el no quería hablar de eso, "Lo siento James," dijo ella apurada, "No tienes que decirme."  
  
"No," dijo finalmente James, "Y...yo quiero decirte." Se quedo pensando, y ahora ¿por qué dijo eso? No le había dicho a nadie acerca de sus padres a excepción de Sirius y Remus, pero Lily, hacia que él le quisiera decir todo, y saber que puede confiar en ella.  
  
"...Pero no aquí," termino James tímidamente, "Y...yo no quiero decirte aquí."  
  
Lily asintió y le dijo que entendía.  
  
Entonces James le pregunto a Lily algo acerca de los muggles, y Lily se reía de lo poquito que James sabía acerca de los muggles y después le hablo desde el Microondas hasta el Cine.  
  
"Wow," Dijo James con aires de entenderlo todo, checando que la poción fuera un azul marino "Aprendo más de ti que en un millón de clases de Estudios Muggles."  
  
Lily se río y soltó un poco de cabello de unicornio y algunos escarabajos negros. La poción hizo una pequeña explosión, el cual se suponía que tenía que hacer.  
  
"Whoa, falta poco para terminar la poción ¿no?" pregunto curiosamente James, viendo el caldero, "¿Se supone que tiene que ser demasiado aguado?" Poniendo una cuchara llena de un líquido azul.  
  
Lily se encogió de hombros, "¿Quién sabe?" dejo caer algunas raíces, "Y ese era el último ingrediente. ¿Es un verde oscuro?"  
  
James soplo un poco el humo que producía la poción, y observo el interior del caldero.  
  
"Yup," él observo, "¿Se supone que tiene que ser verde?"  
  
Lily sonrío abiertamente y asintió, "Bien, eso quiere decir que lo hicimos bien."  
  
Ambos estiraron sus cuellos para ver el caldero, pero en es momento, exploto en sus caras, y ambos gritaron impactados y se pegaron a la pared.  
  
El profesor se acerco hasta ellos, diciéndoles a todos los alumnos que se calmaran.  
  
"¡Ahora, miren aquí todos, la Señorita Evans y el Señor Potter lo han logrado!" dijo el profesor muy feliz.  
  
"Quiere decir, ¿qué se SUPONÍA que tenía que explotar?" pregunto James incrédulo.  
  
"Claro que si," respondió confundido el profesor, "Ahora todos, por favor traten de terminar sus pociones y serán 25 puntos para Gryffindor."  
  
Todos se movieron de su escritorio y regresaron a trabajar en sus propios calderos, mientras James y Lily se chocaban las manos dándose unos 5. (N/A: Para los que no saben que es darse los 5, es cuando las personas se chocan las manos en señal de ¡¡¡¡¡Lo logramos!!!!! o algo así, espero me halla explicado.)  
  
"Bien por nosotros," sonrió abiertamente Lily.  
  
"Yeah," sonrió James y los dos se sonrieron el uno al otro y empezaron a hablar otra vez.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°° Notas de Autora-Traductora °°°°°°°°°  
  
Bueno pues aquí esta otro capitulo. Siento mucho la tardanza pero es que tenía mucha tarea, y miren que estoy muy feliz al fin voy a poder actualizar mas pronto, pues ya salí de el COLEGIO. Entonces pueden esperar que actualice más rápido.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡AL FIN VACACIONES!!!!!  
  
Aunque creo que ya he perdido muchos lectores por mi tardanza, espero que regresen y me disculpo por esta tardanza. Pero prometo actualizar más pronto, ahora que ya no estoy en la escuela.  
  
KlaudiWri: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de traducir y que siempre vayas a estar ahí para leer mi FIC, me da mucho gusto que te haya causado mucha risa lo de Snape, y espero contar contigo para los siguientes capítulos.  
  
Marie Ann: Gracias, espero seguir asi, para que te siga gustando.  
  
LilyEvans777: Gracias eso me anima un poco el saber que siempre contare contigo.  
  
Bueno esto es todo espero les haya gustado.  
  
Atte.  
  
Monalex Potter. 


	6. Cedius Snape

6- Cedius Snape.  
  
"Yo se una canción que te desesperara, te desesperara, te desesperara. Yo se una canción que te desesperara, y es tan simple como esta; Yo se una canción que te desesperara, te desesperara, te desesperara; Yo se una canción que te desesperara..." continuo Lily cantando felizmente mientras pasaba por grandes grupos de personas.  
  
Sirius gruño por que Lily cantaba tan feliz. Había estado cantándola casi toda la mañana, en el desayuno, y en su primera clase, Encantamiento, y ahora, en el camino a Transformaciones.  
  
"...y es tan simple como esta; Yo se una canción que te-"empezo Lily, pero se callo cuando Mindy Saunders, una Ravenclaw de quinto año, llego y beso a James.  
  
Lily siguió cantando de manera constante, aunque lo hizo mas callada, y al final le dudo un poco.  
  
"Hola, Mindy," le respondió James a Mindy mitad-enojado. No se veía muy feliz.  
  
Volteo a ver de manera culpable a Sirius, Remus, y Lily mientras sus amigos dijeron un rápido y callado hola a Mindy.  
  
James no sabía por que se sentía tan...culpable. Claro, que el no quería a Mindy con pasión; no quería Mindy para nada. El solo acepto su oferta de ser su novio, por una razón inexplicable.  
  
El no quería a Lily, entonces, ¿por que se sentía así de...culpable? Lily no lo quería a el; James estaba seguro de eso, pero por alguna razón, sentía que estaba...traicionando...a sus amigos al estar saliendo con Mindy. Era la sensación más extraña.  
  
Claro, que Mindy Saunders se convirtió en la chica mas odiada, para toda la populación femenina de Hogwarts. Lily fue empujada a un lado; ¿Quién se preocupaba por ella? Ella era solo una amiga de James Potter, pero Mindy Saunders...bueno, ella es su NOVIA. Muchas chicas tomaron esto como una amenaza, y empezaron a concentrar todo su odio en dirección a Mindy, para descanso de Lily.  
  
Lily se sentía un poco...decepcionada. No sabía por que. James era libre para salir con quien quisiera, para aun así, ella se sentía extraña siempre que Mindy estaba cerca. La hacía sentirse incomoda. "Estoy esperando que sea de noche," dijo coqueteando Mindy, acomodando fuerte mente sus brazos en el cuello de James y viendo profundamente a los ojos.  
  
"Yeah..." dijo James con una voz de asfixia total. Podía escuchar a personas gritando en su cabeza, mientras Mindy apretaba mas sus brazos alrededor de el. Lo estaba matando.  
  
Lily observo a la pareja por un minuto, antes de voltearse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?  
  
"Bien, mejor nos apuramos y vamos a Transformaciones," dijo Remus, rompiendo el incomodo silencio. Siempre sabía que decir y hacer en momentos como estos.  
  
"Yeah," dijo Sirius con alivio, "Vamos Lils, vamos James."  
  
James asintió y dijo un rápido adiós a Mindy, mientras todos hacían su camino a clases. Lily estaba extrañamente callada.  
  
Todos ellos estaban muy callados. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras caminaban por lo corredores y terminaron moviéndose las escaleras. Estaba todo muy callado.  
  
"¡Muy bien! ¡Lily, canta tu canción o voy a tener un dolor de cabeza por el silencio!" soltó Sirius finalmente.  
  
Todos rieron, el incomodo silencio se rompió y llego la tranquilidad.  
  
"¿Un dolor de cabeza por el silencio?" Lily levanto sus cejas, aunque seguía sonriendo, "¿Qué es exactamente un dolor de cabeza por el silencio?"  
  
"Es cuando tengo un dolor de cabeza por que esta muy callado," dijo sabiamente Sirius, sonriéndose a si mismo.  
  
Todos se rieron de nuevo y Lily empezó a cantar.  
  
"Yo se una canción que te desesperara, te desesperara, te desesperara..."  
  
Después  
  
"Hey Lils," saludo James a Lily, encontrándose con su amiga pelirroja en su dormitorio.  
  
Lily volteo a verlo sobre su tarea, "Oh hola, James," cerro sus libros y puso su pluma en el bote de tinta, "¿Qué pasa?"  
  
"Bien..." James cerro sus ojos para pensar, y luego los hablo, "Solo me di cuenta de que nunca te conté lo de mis padres."  
  
Lily lo vio de manera comprensiva. Lily pensó, que algo realmente malo les debió de haber pasado.  
  
"Oh James, no necesitas decirme," dijo Lily suavemente, asiendo espacio para James se sentara en la cama.  
  
El cerro sus ojos otra vez y presiono sus dedo en la parte baja de su barbilla, "No...Yo quiero decirte."  
  
Entonces empecemos, pensó James, tenía una perfecta oportunidad para no decirle, y lo rechazo.  
  
"Bien..." suspiro James y Lily pudo ver que estaba bajo mucha presion, ella le dio un golpecito en la pierna y le dio una sonrisa para apoyarlo.  
  
"Mi papa era como yo, yo creo que...demasiado. El amaba hacer bromas y contar chistes, mucho de eso. Cuando el vio que era como él, él estaba maravillado," dijo lentamente James. Horribles momentos regresaron a su mente.  
  
"Oh," dijo entendiendo Lily, tratando de no poner más presión en James.  
  
"El me incitaba a poner bromas y cosas como esas, pero mama nos estaba feliz con eso. Ella quería que terminara con las bromas y las cosas peligrosas, y quería que tuviera buenas calificaciones." James suspiro y cerro sus ojos otra vez mientras recordaba momentos horribles de su vida.  
  
"Papa y mama se peleaban y discutían todo el tiempo. Papa creía que debía tener risa en mi vida, y divertirme, pero mama quería que tuviera muy buenas calificaciones," el continuo firme, respirando con dificultad.  
  
Lily no dijo nada. Ahora entendía que la vida de James Potter no era perfecta como ella había creído antes de ser su amiga.  
  
"Entonces...durante mi segundo año, mama se fue. Se fue y se volvió a casar con alguien más, y le mando los papeles del divorcio a papa. También dejo una nota, que decía..." James podía sentir prácticamente lágrimas en sus ojos cuando peso acerca de eso.  
  
Carta  
  
No puedo seguir viviendo así más tiempo. Mi propio hijo es solo un bromista quien trabaja con materiales peligrosos, y tu lo apoyas a que haga eso. Yo simplemente no puedo vivir con esto más tiempo.  
  
Yo no quiero ser la mama de algún niño que no puede obtener buenas calificaciones, y no puede dejar de hacer esas cosas peligrosas, como el dejar cubetas de agua en la parte de arriba de las puertas.  
  
De ahora en adelante, James es tu hijo, no mío. No soy más tu esposa, y no soy parte de tu familia. No tengo nada que ver contigo o con James.  
  
Presente  
  
"James, eso es horrible," susurro Lily. La propia madre de James no lo quería.  
  
Abrazo a James y el se sintió un poco mejor.  
  
"Gracias Lily," el susurro. Decirle a alguien realmente ayudaba; no estaba más solo.  
  
Lily le sonrío, "Cuando quieras."  
  
"Entonces, ¿ahora vives con tu papa?" dijo Lily, volviendo al tema.  
  
La mirada de James se puso triste y deprimida de nuevo, y Lily casi se golpeaba a si misma por ser tan estúpida. Algo le había pasado a él papa de James, ella podía decir eso.  
  
"Yo VIVÍA con mi papa," dijo él, tan bajo, que era casi como un susurro.  
  
Lily podía sentir lágrimas quemándole sus ojos. James había tenido una vida horrible. Su madre ni siquiera lo quiso, y ahora algo le había pasado a su papa.  
  
James tomo gran respiro, "Esta es también la razón de por que odio tanto a Snape..." le dudo un poco, pero continuo otra vez, "A-Al empezar cuarto año, papa fue asesinado," dijo esto en un susurro.  
  
"No," se espanto Lily, mientras lágrimas caían. Se limpio sus lágrimas.  
  
James asintió tristemente, "El fue asesinado por un Mortifago," susurro otra vez.  
  
Lily no respondió, sus lágrimas dijeron más que mil palabras.  
  
"Y sabes, ¿quien era ese Mortifago?" susurro James, sus propios ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía hacer nada, por pararlas. Hablar de sus padres era lo suficientemente malo, pero ver a Lily llorar lo estaba volviendo loco.  
  
La respuesta de Lily fue mover su cabeza suavemente, en negativa, mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo.  
  
"E-Era C-Cedius Snape. El papa de Snape," dijo James en un susurro de muerte.  
  
°°°°°° Notas de Autora Traductora °°°°°°  
  
Bueno pues aquí esta otro capitulo, espero les guste. Estoy tratando de hacer esta traducción lo más rápido posible, así que no se desesperen. =)  
  
Marie Ann: Gracias, por seguir leyéndome.  
  
NÿTÂ: Gracias por tu apoyo. =)  
  
HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN: Gracias por tu review.  
  
Sara-Ginny: Me da mucho gusto que te aya gustado el capitulo pasado, espero continuar así y no decepcionarte.  
  
Marian Salazar: Pues hasta ahora Remus no tiene pareja. Pero la tendrá, claro que no como James y Sirius pero tendrá una, y espero que no mates a la pobre afortunada. =) Y no te preocupes voy a continuar con la historia.  
  
Bueno esto es todo espero les haya gustado.  
  
Atte.  
  
Monalex Potter. 


	7. Canciones Irritantes

7- Canciones Irritantes.

Cedius Snape. Las palabras se apoderaron del corazón de Lily. Entonces sintió crecer un gran odio hacia el y su hijo. Los odiaba a los dos. Ellos le habían causado una vida de pena a James.

Pero James no ser detuvo ahí, había mas de su horrible vida para seguir.

"James- Yo lo siento mucho," dijo ahogadamente Lily. Sus lágrimas empapando sus mejillas. Ella no estaría la mitad de triste si fuera su vida la cual era horrible, pero ver como alguien más sufría era siempre cien veces más doloroso.

"Y-Yo me fui a vivir con mi tía después," dijo pesadamente James, ignorando las protestas y lágrimas de Lily. Tenía que sacar esto de él, que por mucho tiempo el cargo solo.

"Ell-ella no me trata muy bien," James movió algo de su cabello lejos de su cara, "Hogwarts es mi única salida," dijo en un susurro.

Lily no lo pudo aguantar más, "James, yo lo siento, de verdad," dijo susurrándole, mientras mas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Y lo abrazo.

Había sido ya mucho tiempo desde que James había recibido un abrazo. Si podía hacer memoria, el último abrazo que había recibido fue de su padre. James nunca había sido abrazado por su madre, y Mindy nunca lo abrazo. Solo eran besos.

Él había olvidado como era el ser abrazado, pero ahora, todo regreso a él. Y ser abrazado era el mejor sentimiento del mundo.

"Gracias Lily," dijo el susurrando a través del cabello pelirrojo de su amiga.

Lily manejo una sonrisa moverse, "Cuando quieras," dijo suavemente.

Almuerzo

"¿Qué es lo que nos toca enseguida?" pregunto Remus, mientras mordía su sandwich de pavo. (A/N: Siento no traducir una que otra palabra, pero es que como yo vivo a 3 horas de USA, tenemos muchos ANGLICISMOS, y yo nada más las conozco, con esa escritura y significado en ESPAÑOL e INGLES.)

"Ahh, no se," dijo Sirius a través de su boca llena de pastel de chocolate, "¿Lils?"

Pero Lily no contesto. Ella estaba viendo a James y Mindy. James dijo que tenia que hablar con Mindy en el almuerzo, y eso hizo que Lily estuviera preocupada desde entonces. Pensándolo bien, ella no tenía idea de por que estaba preocupada.

"¿Qué es lo que esta viendo?" pregunto Remus bajando su voz.

"James y Mindy," suspiro Sirius mientras cortaba el pastel con su tenedor. A el no le agradaba Mindy. La primera novia de James NO era su pareja ideal. La primera amiga de James era definitivamente SU pareja ideal, en opinión de Sirius.

Sirius y Remus se unieron a Lily a ver a James y Mindy, Mindy se veía lista para besar a James en frente de todos, como siempre, pero James se veía muy serio. El habla con Mindy muy tranquilo.

"¿De que crees que le este hablando?" pregunto Sirius bajando su voz, después de haber empujado algo mas del pastel a su boca.

"No se," respondió Remus otra vez con su voz baja, "Pero se ve muy serio."

Lily no dijo nada, ella continuo viéndolos. Pensando que Remus tenía razón; James se veía bastante serio. Mindy parecía estar escuchando la mitad de lo que decía.

Finalmente, Lily se volteo y comenzó a comer su estofado. No podía aguantar más ver a James y Mindy, no sabía por que, pero a Lily realmente le desagradaba Mindy. Pero ¿Por qué? Mindy es una buena chica, y aun así, Lily la odiaba.

Estoy totalmente segura de que yo no quiero a James más que un amigo, la pelirroja pensó para sus adentros, pero entonces, ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Remus y Sirius también se voltearon y continuaron con su almuerzo, tratando de olvidar a James y su novia.

Mientras Lily pensaba, una sonrisa se deslizo en su rostro. Estaba pensando canciones, y obtuvo una muy buena para cantar, y talvez podría irritar a Sirius. Irritarlo más que Yo se una canción que te desesperara.´

"¡Martinillo, martinillo, donde estas, donde estas, toca la campana, toca la campana, ding-dong-dang, ding-dong-dang; Martinillo, martinillo, donde estas, donde estas, toca la campana, toca la campana, ding-dong-dang, ding-dong-dang!" canto Lily felizmente.

Esto tomo a los dos Merodeadores por sorpresa primero, para después atacarse de risa ante el hábito de Lily a cantar canciones irritantes, tan espontáneamente.

Entonces Sirius se levanto muy orgulloso y empezó a cantar, "Yo se una canción que te desesperara, te desesperara, te deses-"

"-donde estas, toca la campana, toca la campana-" Lily continuo felizmente, viendo muy mal a Sirius.

"Y se llamaba Bingo. B-I-N-G-O, B-I-" Remus se unió al caos.

"-están simple como esta; Yo se u-" Sirius gritaba mas que cantar.

"¡Martinillo, martinillo, donde estas, don-"

"-y se llamaba Bingo. Había un granjero-"

"-te desesperara-"

"-donde estas, toca la campana, toca la cam-"

"-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O-"

"Okay, creo que será mejor que nos callemos," dijo Lily rompiendo en risas tontas. Algunas personas se les quedaron viendo.

Sirius volteo hacia ellos y sonrió abiertamente, Remus sonrió tímidamente.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que James iba caminando hacia ellos, y se veía muy feliz. Lily vio esto, y se preocupo más que antes.

"Hey Cornamenta, ¿como te esta yendo con Mindy?" pregunto casualmente Remus, esperando que contestará, muy mal, Pero obtuvo una mejor repuesta de lo que esperaba.

"Oh," dijo James felizmente, "Termine con ella."

"¿Lo hiciste?" Prácticamente gritando, sentía como su corazón brincaba de felicidad. Era como si hubiera nacido de nuevo.

"Eso es ge-, quiero decir, eso es muy malo," dijo Sirius, corrigiendo rápidamente.

James nada mas se río, "Yeah claro. Nunca me sentido mas feliz Mindy era una gran carga."

Lily sonrío y volteo a ver a Mindy llorando, mientras era reconfortada por sus amigas, que, hacia un minuto, la odiaban por se la novia de James Potter.

Lily podía ver sonrisas malvadas en las caras de las muchachas. James Potter era libre y estaba empezando a tener novia. Eso era una muy buena noticia. Y ahora no había más Saran Hargan y su grupo a quien enfrentar, por que ahora ellas estaban muy calladas y no llamaban la atención.

Después

Durante toda la semana, James se encontró constantemente con muchachas coqueteándole.

"Ok, ya esta, creo que voy a explotar," dijo James, frustrado. Dejándose caer en un sillón de la sala común.

"Ha. James Potter, ¿explotar?, eso seria muy bueno de ver," dijo Lily molestando. James se enojo con ella.

"Tu no has pasado por el Infierno que yo, así que por que no te callas y te metes en tus propios problemas," James dijo de golpe.

La sonrisa de Lily se desapareció. Se levanto y se fue lentamente se fue a su dormitorio.

"Wow, si que estas de mal humor," dijo Sirius cuidadosamente.

James lo vio muy mal, "Muchachas siguiéndote como perros no ayuda mucho."

"Yeah, bien no le eches la culpa a Lily," dijo calmadamente Remus, "Ella solo bromeaba."

Fue entonces cuando James se dio cuenta cuan rudo había sido con Lily. Ella había sido una gran amiga y el la trataba mal sin ninguna razón. Era toda la culpa de las muchachas. Entupidas. (Sorry, por la palabra.)

"¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?" gruño James, "Ugh, Lily me va a odiar por toda su vida."

"Whoa, clama Cornamenta, hombre," dijo Sirius, alarmado, "Estoy seguro que Lily no te odia; solo ve a disculparte y todo estará arreglado."

James alzo su ceja, pero aun así se levanto y fue al dormitorio de las chicas.

"¿Lily?" pregunto, metiendo su cabeza en el cuarto de Lily.

"¡JAMES!" muchas chicas gritaron en el dormitorio, corriendo por ahí, tratando de ponerse un poco de maquillaje y arreglarse el cabello.

"Oh, lo siento," dijo James entre dientes, "¿Saben donde esta Lily?"

"¿Lily?" una de las chicas pregunto aguantando la respiración.

"Evans. La pelirroja don nadie," contesto otra muchacha.

James sintió como su enojo empezaba a subir hasta su desenredado cabello.

"¿No es ella la amiga de James Potter?" Pregunto una muchacha de cabello castaño, pasándose un peine por su cabello enmarañado.

"Si, ella es," contesto James muy educadamente, las chicas saltaron. Ya se habían olvidado de que James estaba ahí por un minuto.

"Creo que se fue a la biblioteca," contesto la ultima mas sensible.

"Gracias," dijo James, sonriendo encantadoramente a la chica, se dio la vuelta, pero se volvió a das la vuelta y se puso cara a cara con la chica que había dicho que Lily era la pelirroja don nadie, "Tu tienes dientes amarillos, por si no lo sabias," dijo como si nada, para salirse del cuarto.

°°°°°° Notas de Autora Traductora °°°°°°

Bueno pues aquí esta otro capitulo, aunque un poco tarde pero aquí esta, yo se que si sigo así, nunca voy a tener lectores pero mi horario es muy apretado.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo.

Atte.

Monalex Potter.


End file.
